Catfish
by Poetic Lunacy
Summary: Et si Kitty avais appris l' identité de Katie le même jours que Marley ? L'épisode All or Nothing vu d'une façon à crée des scènes Kyder, ça donne ça ! (Je vous conseille fortement d'avoir regardé l'épisode final de la saison 4 de glee avant de lire cette fiction. Présence de spoiler, et de plus, c'est plus facile de comprendre ma fiction en ayant vu l'épisode. :)) Shipper RK.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_• (La 1ere scène se situe dans l'épisode 22 de la saison 4 « All or Nothing », après que Marley se soit dénoncer comme étant Katie pour protéger son amie Unique) :_

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Ryder venait de quitter la salle de chant, encore énervé et choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avançait d'un air déterminé dans les couloirs vide du lycée McKinley afin de rentrer au plus vite chez lui et d'essayé d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait menacé son équipe de ne pas participé aux régionales tant que Katie ne se dévoilait pas, mais il ne se serrait jamais douté de ce qu'il allait apprendre. C'était alors elle, le catfish. Marley Rose. La fille qu'il avait aimé il y a quelques mois de cela. Pour lui c'était le coup de trop. Il avait pourtant eu la parole de cette dernière qu'elle n'étais pas cachée derrière le pseudonyme de Katie, et c'est de cette façon qu'il apprenait sa réelle identité.

Il était suivit de quelques mètres par un autre membre des New Directions, bien obstiné à le rattraper :

**« C'est quoi ton problème, Bieber ?! T'as vraiment pas été cool avec nous tous ! »** cria elle afin d'attirer son attention, et c'était chose faite. Le footballeur s'arrêta en soufflant afin de faire chuter la colère qu'il avait en lui **« On approche des régionale, c'était pas le moment pour étaler cette... » **dit-elle en s'arrêtant de près derrière

lui. Le brun se retourna vers son interlocutrice ne la laissant pas terminer ses reproches envers lui.

**« Tu le savais, c'est ça ?! »** Lui dit-il d'une voix remplie de colère et de déception.

**« Rentre tes griffes »** dit-elle d'un ton plus calme en croisant les bras **« Je suis autant sous le choc que toi je te signal... »** dit-elle en regardant le sol d'un air confus **« mais c'est pas une raison pour être aussi aigri et égoïste envers nous tous. »** Rajouta-elle en levant les yeux vers lui d'une voix plus soutenue.

Le brun souffla à nouveau puis se retourna pour reprendre sa route et sortir au plus vite du lycée.

**« J'ai pas fini Ryder ! Attends ! »** dit-elle en marchant derrière lui

**« Laisse moi Kitty ! »** Répliqua-il. Le brun accéléra sa marche. Il voulait être seul pour penser, et ne désirait pas continué à écouter les reproches de la Cherrio. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourne les talons pour rejoindre la salle de chant.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre de ma première fiction vous a plu. J'ai essayé de faire correspondre au mieux le caractère des personnages à celui de la série. N'hésiter par à laisser un review pour que je puisse connaitre vos avis, critiques et suggestions et savoir si ça vaut le coup ou non de publier la suite. :)_

_Merci de m'avoir lu !_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer : _**Les dialogues Marley/ Ryder ; Unique/Ryder appartiennent à la FOX, ainsi que les personnages.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, Ryder ne pouvais regarder sa partenaire de Grease dans les yeux. La révélation de la veille lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il l'évita le plus possible mais Marley voulait à tout prix parler avec lui. Elle profita de le croiser pour commencer la conversation.

**« Hey, on peut parler ? »**

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'envoie pas un texto ? »** Lui répondit-il ironiquement tout en continuant de l'ignorer.

**« Je sais que c'était mal, et je sais que tu es blessé, mais tu t'en prend à tous le monde, et ce n'est pas juste. On a besoin de toi pour les régionales ! »**

**« Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour les régionales, d'accord ? Jake est un meilleur danseur, Artie un meilleur chanteur, et Sam est plus beau. » **

**« Là tu t'apitoie juste sur ton sort. Nous ne sommes pas en compétition chacun contre les autres, nous ... » **

Au même moment, Wade et Kitty ont suivit la scène attentivement depuis leurs casiers. Wade se sentait mal pour Marley, ainsi que pour Ryder, ce que Kitty n'avait pas tardé à remarquée.  
Alors que Wade s'apprêtait à aller les voir pour interrompre l'interrogatoire de Ryder, Kitty lui agrippa le bras avant de chuchoter

**« Unique, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »**

**« Ça peux pas continuer comme ça. Marley ne mérite pas d'être mal à l'aise avec Ryder à cause de cette histoire. Il faut que j'aille mettre les points sur les i et enfin assumer mes actes »** Confia-il à Kitty, qui simula d'être étonnée par la révélation de son ami. Elle reprit.

**« Tu sais comment il réagira si il l'apprenait ?! Laisse moi d'abord essayer d'aller lui parler, qui sais, je peux essayer d'abaisser la tension ... »** Wade, étonné de la proposition de Kitty repris :

**« Pourquoi tu ferrais ça ? Et puis de toute façon je vois pas en ****quoi sa aiderai. »** Le garçon secoua son bras pour que la blonde le lâche. Il alla alors en direction de Marley et Ryder afin de tout avouer.

**« Pourquoi ? »** dit Ryder en regardant Marley dans les yeux, espérant une réponse de sa part.

**« Pourquoi quoi ? »** repondit-elle, décidément mal à l'aise de la situation.

**« J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi. Ok tu dis qu'on est une équipe, mais tu m'as menti et mis le désordre dans ma tête, et j'ai besoin d'explications si je vais aux régionales. »**

Marley ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de tourner les yeux tout en baissant la tête.

Wade, ayant continué de suivre la conversation se plaça derrière Marley tout en regardant Ryder puis répondit à sa place :

- **« Parce que je sais que je ne suis pas ta vision de la beauté. »**

Le footballeur, étonner de ce qu'il venait d'entendre mis quelques secondes avant de répondre à son interlocuteur

- **« Attends. C'était … ? **

- **« Oui, je suis Unique. Alias Wade, alias Katie, alias Catfish. »**

Il se retourna vers Marley puis continua

-**« Marley, je t'aime, mais tu ne dois plus me couvrir. » **

Cette dernière regarda son ami avec peine car elle savait à quel point il était difficile pour Unique d'assumer qu'il était en réalité Katie. Elle se rappela de la fois où elle avait surpris Wade en larme dans l'auditorium. C'était ce jours là qu'il a eu le courage de parler de toute cette histoire pour la 1ere fois.

Marley décida de laisser Ryder et Wade s'expliquer seul à seul et s 'éclipsa en espérant que ce face à face se passe bien.

Wade, voyant que Ryder, visiblement abasourdit, ne su quoi dire, il rajouta :

- **« Je sais que tu vas probablement me frapper, mais la vérité c'est que je me suis dirigé vers toi parce que je t'aimais bien, alors j'ai pris une photo d'un blonde mignonne, pour que tu m'aimes aussi. »**

Ryder regarda Unique de plus en plus dérangé par ce qu'il était entrain de se produire. Wade continua :

- **« Mais toutes les histoires, toutes les blagues, la connexion que nous avions, c'était tout moi, et tout ça était réel... Je suis désolé de m'être caché. Je.. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je .. Je ne veux vraiment pas perdre ce que nous avons. »** dit-il en espérant que Ryder puisse le comprendre.

Ryder se rapprocha de Wade pour lui dire et bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensais de tout cela :

- **« Nous n'avons rien. »** Dit-il avec mépris. Wade baissa les yeux, attristé par ce qu'il venais d'entendre. **« Je ne vais pas te frapper. Mais je ne te parlerai plus jamais. » **

A la suite de ces mots, Ryder recula et détourna les talons de Wade. Son estime pour cette personne qu'il aurait pu qualifié comme son ami venais de tomber dans le néant.

Wade pris une grande inspiration, il leva la tête afin que personne ne remarque qu'au fond de lui, il était effondré. Unique était considéré par beaucoup comme une personne forte et fière de ce qu'elle était, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle devais continuer à montrer ce visage là aux autres.

Une fois Ryder hors de sa vue, Kitty se rapprocha d'Unique. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie ce qui la fit se retournée. A cet instant, la cherrio pris calmement Unique dans ses bras. Elle était à la fois soulagée et confuse de « l'affrontement » de ses deux amis. Le fin mot de l'histoire venait d'éclaté, mais rien n'était fini pour autant.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Bon, bon, bon, rien de bien nouveau dans ce chapitre, j'ai seulement repris une scène (que j'ai beaucoup appréciée, soit dit en passant) en y rajoutant KittyCat :)

Le chapitre 3 sera purement fictif. :)

Merci x


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer :_ **Glee, appartient à la Fox (je pense qu'on a compris maintenant :))_  
_

• (cette scène se déroule le jours des régionales. Un peu avant que le concours commence)

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Samedi. Le jours des régionales étaient enfin arrivé. Exceptionnellement, le concours de chorale se déroulait au sein de McKinley.

Kitty n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Ryder depuis son altercation avec Unique. Il évitait le plus possible chacun de ses camarades du glee club et se renfermait sur lui même.

Alors que la Cherrio déambulais dans les couloirs vides du lycée afin de rejoindre la salle de chant pour finir de se préparer, elle surpris Ryder assis par terre, là où, quelques années auparavant, une dénommée Quinn Fabray embrassa Finn Hudson après la victoire d'un match des Titans.

Kitty s'approcha de Ryder et vit que ce dernier lisait les paroles d'une musiques, en effectuant des petits mouvement, comme si il répétait une chorégraphie dans sa tête. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Elle compris que Ryder comptait rester avec les New Directions pour ce jours spéciale.

- **« A ce que je vois tu ne nous abandonne pas »** Dit la blonde en souriant gentiment, tout en s'approchant de lui.

Ryder ne la regarda pas. Il avait reconnu la voix de la cherrio mais resta concentrer sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire

- **« Ce serrait lâche. Je ne doit pas punir le glee club à cause de Wade »** lui repondit-il.

Kitty s'assied aux cotés de Ryder en inspirant profondément. Elle regarda le sol et ouvrit lentement la bouche comme si elle voulais parler mais ne trouvant pas les justes mots. Ryder la regarda avec insistance car il remarqua qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire.

- **« Il y a quelques semaines, »** dit elle en continuant de regarder le sol **« j'ai surpris une conversation dans l'auditorium alors que je cherchait un endroit calme pour me reposer avant la répétition du glee club. C'était Unique et Marley. Elles étaient dans l'une des sortes cages aux dessus des tribunes. »**

Ryder fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Kitty le regarda puis repris

- **« C'est comme ça que j'ai appris pour Katie. »** Elle se remit à éviter le regard de Ryder, visiblement gênée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. **« Quelques jours après cela, pendant la semaine acoustique, tu nous as révélé ton secret, que tu avais d'abord confié à Katie. »** Elle releva les yeux vers Ryder. Ce dernier avait encore du mal à repenser à ce jours, notamment à cause de la réaction de ses camarades Artie et Sam. **« Ryder je sais que c'est difficile de pardonner à Unique ce qu'elle a pu te faire, mais sache qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de te blesser. Le jours où je l'ai surprise avec Marley, elle se sentait vraiment mal. Après votre conversation du début de semaine aussi. C'est pas facile pour quelqu'un comme elle de se faire accepter comme elle est. Surtout par la personne qui lui plaît. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie [...]»**

Ryder, confus par ce que Kitty était entrain de lui dire avait arrêter de l'écouter. Il la coupa pour lui dire :

- **« Tu prends sa défense toi maintenant ? »** Il sourit d'un air méprisant puis ajouta en la regardant :

- **« Alors c'est moi le méchant dans l'histoire à ce que je vois. J'y crois pas Kitty, depuis le temps que tu savais ça, l'idée t'es jamais venue de me dire la vérité ?! » **

La cherrio fronça les sourcils avant de dire d'un air calme :

- **« Ce n'étais pas à moi de le faire Ryder. J'ai essayer de te faire oublier Catfish en te proposant de faire des sorties avec moi, en me rapprochant de toi, en te confiant aussi un moment douloureux de mon passé, et dieu sais comme j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens pour ce genre de choses, mais tu étais obsédé par cette personne virtuelle. » **

- **« Alors c'était une sorte de stratégie, manipulation, passe temps pour toi »** énuméra-il en souriant car il venais de se rendre compte à quelle point il a pu être naïf de croire qu'une fille comme Kitty Wilde à bien pu s'intéresser à lui. Il posa sa tête contre le mur tout en fermant les yeux.

- **« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »** Lui répondit la cherrio spontanément. Elle repris calmement :

- **« Rien n'était calculé. Quand j'ai décider de te donner ce rendez-vous au BreadstriX, je t'ai donné la raison pour laquelle je t'ai invité. J'ai vraiment apprécier ce moment entre nous. Depuis longtemps je ne m'étais pas sentie proche de quelqu'un. J'admets avoir voulu te faire oublier Katie car je savais que tu serrais déçu de son identité. Mais quand je t'ai dit que je commençait à m'attachée à toi, c'était vraiment quelque chose que je pensais. »** Dit elle en cherchant le regard du Titan.

Ryder regarda Kitty. Il étais confus entre ce qu'elle lui disait, le fait qu'elle soit aussi sincère et directe avec lui, le fais qu'elle était au courant depuis longtemps de l'identité de Katie...

- **« Tu sais au fond de moi, j'ai espéré que ce soit toi, Katie. »**

Révéla le brun spontanément, assez confus de toutes les émotions qui étaient en lui à la fois. A la suite de ces mots, Kitty écarquilla les yeux, visiblement étonnée de la réponse de Ryder. Il reprit en souriant légèrement :

- **« Pas seulement parce que tu es une jolie fille, mais parce que tu m'as donné l'opportunité de te découvrir. Comme Katie l'avait fais.. Du moins ce que je croyais... » **

Dit -il en baissant les yeux, avant de les relever d'un air obstiné vers la cherrio

- **« Écoute, je suis pas prêt à oublier cette histoire avec Wade. Pas encore et pas avant longtemps, je pense. » **

Kitty le regarda et acquiesça avec un léger mouvement de tête en lui souriant.

- **« Ne soit pas trop dur avec elle. »** Elle pris une grande inspiration puis se leva **« On se verra dans les coulisses Bieber, l'horloge ****tourne et je dois finir de me préparer. A tout à l'heure »** lui dit

elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil discret.

Ryder lui sourit tandis que Kitty se tourna pour rejoindre la salle du glee club. Ryder souffla en baissant la tête. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle à ses coéquipier des New Directions.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Petit clin d'oeil à un autre couple de Glee de j'adore : Fuinn ! Je parle au debut de mon chapitre de la scène de l'épisode de la saison 2 où ils se déguisent en Zombie et que le Fuinn reprend ! J'adore cette scène, la place, le jeu avec la lumière, et je voulais plus ou moins la même ambiance (sans baiser, certes) pour cette scène Kyder que j'ai crée ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Glee et ses personnages ainsi que les dialogues ne m'appartiennent pas._

_• Ce chapitre est surtout là pour respecter la chronologie de mon histoire, qui suit celle de l'épisode_

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Alors que les Waffle-toots exécutaient leur performance sur la scène de l'auditorium, les New Directions étaient tous assis dans les coulisse en attendant et espérant l'arrivé de Ryder. Kitty n'avait fais part à personne de sa conversation avec Ryder à son retours dans la salle de chorale, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le brun tant attendu rejoint alors ses amis sous le sourire satisfait de Mr Shuester

- **« Marley avait raison. »** Dit aussitôt Ryder en regardant ses

camarades puis son professeur.

- **« Ryder, Dieu merci. »** Dit William en regardant son élève.

- **« Je suis vraiment vexé contre une seule personne, ce ne serrait pas juste de punir toute l'équipe. »** Dit il alors que Wade,

juste derrière Mr Shuester, culpabilisa en regardant Ryder.

- **« Merci »** Redit encore une fois le professeur en enlaçant Ryder. **« Tres bien, »** Rajouta-il en se tournant vers le reste de la chorale.

Mais Ryder n'avait pas fini, il avait une annonce à faire à tous les membres des New Directions :

- **« Mais euh... j**'**ai beaucoup réfléchi, et après les régionales, c'est fini, »** dit-il en regardant Kitty, qui avait l'air très

intéressée par l'annonce de son ami. Ryder regarda à nouveau Mr Shuester :

- **« je quitte officiellement le glee club. Je suis désolé Mr Shue »**.

Chaque membres du glee club était à la fois ébahi, compréhensif et triste suite à la décision de Ryder.

L'annonce des Hoosierdaddies se fit entendre. Les élèves se dirigent donc vers les tribunes pour regarder la performance de leurs principaux adversaires.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_• Voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous en aurez à le lire. :)_

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Les régionales venaient de prendre fin. Le trophée de la 1er place prit alors place dans la vitrine des New Directions, Monsieur Shuester et Madame Pillsberry/Shuester s'étaient échangés leurs vœux au sein de la salle de chorale, et, presque, chaque membres étaient satisfait de la soirée.

Après tout ces événements, Ryder et Kitty quittèrent le bâtiment ensemble pour rejoindre le parking du lycée où la voiture de Ryder y était garée.

Arrivé à l'emplacement de cette dernière, les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent de marcher.

- **« Je te ramène ? »** Proposa poliment Ryder, ne voyant pas la voiture de son amie dans les environs, et ne sachant pas pourquoi cette dernière avait quittée le bâtiment au même moment que lui et l'avait suivit.

- **« Euh non, c'est gentil, on vient me chercher. »** Répondit la blonde en souriant à Ryder.

- **« Pas de soucis. »** Dit-il en rejoignant la place du conducteur de sa voiture. Il ouvrit la portière.

- **« C'est dommage que Brittany nous quitte. »** Lança précipitamment Kitty à Ryder pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans sa voiture.

- **« Oui, enfin, » **Dit il en refermant sa portière et en se dirigent aux cotés de la cherrio, qui s'était poser sur le devant de la voiture de son ami **« c'était pas vraiment quelqu'un avec qui j'étais proche. Mais elle va certainement manquée à tout le glee club. »** Reprit-il.

- **« Comme chaque membre qui part. Prématurément ou non. »** Dit Kitty en regardant le sol. Elle releva son visage pour croiser les yeux du footballeur

- **« J'ai vu comme tu as pris du plaisir à chanter et à danser ce soir. Et, pas seulement ce soir d'ailleurs. On vient de remporter les régionales, ont est tous très**** enthousiaste, et toi aussi. Tu t'amuse dans le glee club Ryder, tu veux vraiment que tout cela s'arrête ? » **

- **« Marley était au courant, tu étais au courant, probablement Jake aussi, et qui sais, Sugar ? Joe ? Tout le lycée même ? J'me sens vraiment con. »** dit il en souriant bêtement le sol pour cacher sa déception.

- **« Arrête d'être pessimiste comme ça »** dit-elle en donnant un léger coup d'épaule à Ryder tout en souriant. Voyant que ce dernier ne régit que très brièvement, elle rajouta sérieusement :

- **« Ça va passer. Tout va s'arranger. »** Se convainc la cherrio. **« J'aurais aimée, enfin, ça aurait pu être sympa de chanter tout les deux une fois. Et puis aussi de préparer les nationales tous ensembles...»**

Ryder coupa son interlocutrice en n'ayant pas écouté la fin de sa phrase.

- **« Mhh, tu peux toujours chanter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Artie, par exemple »** dit-il en regardant Kitty du coin de l'œil.

Cette dernière, ayant cru entendre une once de jalousie dans la voix du footballeur, sourit puis rajouta :

- **« Tout le monde sais qu'il est bien meilleur chanteur que toi, il risque de me faire de l'ombre si ont fais un duo tous les deux, à la différence d'un duo avec toi. Et puis, je trouve qu'on réussi plutot bien nos danses ensembles, toi et moi. Ça risque d'être difficile de faire mieux avec Artie » **se moqua gentiment Kitty.

- **« Artie est bien gentil, et c'est vrai qu'on s'est rapproché tous les deux depuis que je suis au courant pour son admission en école de cinématographie, mais il pourra pas te remplacer... Au sein du groupe je veux dire ! »** Rajouta-elle rapidement. **« On a plus de chances de gagner avec un mec coiffé comme Bieber à nos cotés. Le jury aime ça. »** Cette remarque fit doucement rire Ryder. Kitty avait beau le taquiner presque tous les jours sur ses cheveux, sa taille, ou encore sa soi-disant ressemblance avec Justin Bieber, il s'était, petit à petit, habitué à cela et les prenaient à présent comme des sortes de compliments.

- **« On est rentré au glee club ensemble, autant le quitter ensemble, non ? » **Rajouta Kitty en prenant une moue suppliante à Ryder, ce qui ne lui déplu pas. Il n'était pas indifférent au charme de la blonde, et appréciait vraiment de s'être rapprocher d'elle ces derniers temps, le fait qu'elle se soit, plus ou moins, adoucie avec ses nouveaux amis de la chorale, et appréciait aussi le fait qu'elle veuille le garder parmi eux.

L'apparition d'une lumière qui s'approcha attira l'attention des deux amis. Kitty reconnue rapidement le modèle de la voiture de son père. Alors que celui-ci se mit sur son point mort, à quelques mètres des adolescents, Kitty se remit droite, et commença a partir après avoir sourit à Ryder.

- **« Merci Kitty »** Ajouta le brun alors que Kitty était à mi-chemin entre la voiture de son père et celle de Ryder. Elle sourit puis se retourna pour répondre à Ryder :

**« Réfléchit y ». L**ui fit-elle accompagnée d'un clin d'oeil comme elle seule savait les faire, puis rejoint son père. Quand à Ryder, il se dirigea vers sa portière puis se posa dans sa voiture. Il regarda la voiture de Kitty s'éloignée , pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir à la semaine qu'il venait de passer, à la victoire des New Directions, à sa décision, à Wade.

Il savait alors ce qu'il allait faire.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Chapitre fini, 1ere histoire bouclée.

Je remercie ceux qui l'ont suivit, en espérant ne pas trop vous avoir déçu. Ne vous privez pas sur les reviews, j'accepte plutôt bien les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises ! :)

x


End file.
